Phineas and Ferb's Toontasic Summer
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Summer’s back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons! Now Phineas and Ferb get to meet all your favorite Disney Toons! They're finally meting Mickey!
1. And so it begins

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames! It's been bad week.

"Can you believe it, Ferb?" Phineas Flynn asked his step brother, excitedly. Phineas was a very cute boy with big, innocent midnight blue eyes and rose red hair. "We actually get to spend a whole summer in Hollywood! Think of all the possibilities!" Ferb, who had big, adorable brown eyes, and grass green hair, just held up his autograph book. He didn't know about his brother, but he planned to get the autographs of all his favorite stars.

Their parents had just won a around the world couples cruise, which lasted the whole summer and since kids weren't allowed, the children were all spending the summer with their uncle, who they hadn't see in years.

"I can't believe I'm spending my summer in Hollywood!" Candance cried out in despair. "I'm suppose to spending my summer with Jeremy!! My life is ooooveeer!!" Candance was very cute teenage girl with blue eyes and long, bright orange hair.

"Oh, come now, Candance," their mother, Linda Flynn, kyuued gently. "This is Hollywood! I'm sure you can find something to take your mind off of Jeremy."

"Yeah," Phineas pitched in. "Who knows maybe Uncle Ivo can get you in a movie!"

"Ha! When elephants fly!" she scoffed. Then her eyes almost leaped out of her head as she saw something she never thought she would see. "Buh-buh-buh-HUH?!"

"Hey! It's Dumbo!" Phineas said with wide eyes as he watched the elephant fly over them. Then he saw that many other toons littered the street as well. "Wow! Look there are toons everywhere!"

"Of course," Linda said as she drove. "Toontown is right next to Hollywood. In fact Ivo works with toons daily."

"Really?! Cool! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Phineas cheered excitedly. Ferb just looked up at Candance, who's jaw was dropped.

"So what are you going to call your movie?" he asked her.

"Hey, what's wrong with Perry?" Phineas suddenly asked when he noticed his platypus was looking very ill. It wasn't usual for Perry to get sick on car trips, or ever for a matter of fact. But right now his eyes were wide and he was sweating like a pig.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just the heat getting to him." Lawrence assured them. "We should be at Ivo's place any minute now."

"Does Uncle Ivo even remember us?" Candace asked boredly.

"Of course he does! When talked to him last week he seemed very excited about you coming to stay with him." Linda said.

"I don't remember Uncle Ivo at all. What he like?" Phineas asked. Ferb looked as if he wanted to ask the exact same thing.

"Well, he's a bit of loner and he's very focused on his work, so don't disturb him unless it's an emergency. Candance." Linda answered. "He's also sort of a jerk sometimes, but deep, deep down he's really very kind."

'_Yeah, right!!' _Perry thought. Maybe his owners didn't remember their uncle very well, but he sure as hell did, which was why he was so nervous.

Soon they pulled up to the large Hollywood sign and parked in front of the D.

"Uhh... What are we doing here?" Candance asked.

"Your uncle lives here in the D of the sign." Lawrence said as he and Linda climbed out of the car.

"Huh?" Candance shrieked in shock.

"Yeah, somehow he talked the landlords into renting it to him for five bucks a month." Linda told them. Then she started to walk up the long stairs to the front door. "You all start unloading. I'll go get Ivo."

"This is awesome!" Phineas said as he looked up at their summer home. "Right, Ferb?" Ferb nodded and took a picture of the Hollywood sign.

Linda finally reached the door of the apartment building and rang the door bell which had the tune of a mad scientist. After a few moments she could hear the sound of crashing and slight curse before the door was swung open. There stood an average height man with Tangerine orange hair and techno glasses over his dark blue eyes. He wore a long, bright red lab coat, a button up white shirt, and loose black tie.

"Lindy? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking generally surprised.

"I'm dropping off the kids, of course." Linda said as she pointed over her a shoulder at the kids. "It's so nice of you to take them in for the summer." Ivo stared at her confused.

"Big hipped sister say what?" Linda frowned.

"I called you last week, remember?" Ivo scratched his head thoughtfully as he thought back to the week before.

:):):):):):):):):)

It was the final game of the season and all bets were on, including Ivo's which was 2000 dollars.

"Come on!" he muttered. "Come on! Just one more play..." Just the phone rang. Still focusing on the game, he backed towards his Goofy phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ivo. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Linda said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, long time. Too long, what do you want?" he asked, not really listening.

"Well, you see Lawrence and I won a couple's cruise all around the world for the summer."

"Excellent!!" Ivo said as his team made a pass.

"I know, right? Only problem is that the cruise won't allow kids."

"Yes, yes, yes!" he said as the runner ran to the goal.

"Now usually I'd ask their grandparents, but I think they'll have more fun with you. So what do you say?"

"YES!!!" Ivo cried when his team scored the final touch down.

"Great! We'll bring them up next week, okay?" Linda said happily. "See you then, bro!"

"Yes! Huh? Oh, bye." he hung up the phone and began to do a victory dance around his living room. "Yes! I'm a winner, hey! I'm a winner, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, I wonder what Lindy wanted. Oh, well. I'm sure it's nothing important."

:):):):):):):):):)

"I was watching the game!!" Ivo cried out in despair. "You never ask a man anything when he's watching TV everyone knows that!!" Then he fell to his knees and grabbed the hem of Linda's pants. "You can't do this to me please!! The last time I took care of them, my insurance rates went through the roof!"

"Oh, come on Ivo!" Linda said as she dragged him down the long steps. "They've grown up since then. Well, Candance may still be a little energetic, but she hardly breaks anything nowadays."

"Hardly, she says." Ivo muttered as he stood. "And how energetic is she still?"

"Oh, just be nice and say hello!" Linda said as she lightly slapped his shoulder. Then they walked up to Phineas and Ferb who were still taking pictures of the Hollywood sign. "Boys, this your uncle Ivo. Ivo, you remember the boys right?"

"Yeah, Sirius and Herb, right?" Ivo sighed as he looked at them.

"Um, actually it's Phineas and Ferb, Uncle Ivo." Phineas said as he looked up at his Uncle. "And this is Perry!" he added as he held up his platypus.

"Ah. _Him_ I remember very well." Ivo frowned as rubbed the back of his head. He and Perry shared a glare so fierce, lightening sparked between them and thunder could be heard behind them. The glare was soon broken when Candance tackled Ivo in a hug.

"Uncle Ivo! It's sooooo good to see you! You look so young and handsome! Have you lost weight?" she said.

"I can't get you in the movies, Francis." Ivo said, nipping her sucking up in the bud.

"It's Candance. And whaddya mean you can't get me in the movies?" the teen whined.

"I make toon props, that's it. You know the holes, the extreme water flower, etc." The uncle explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I could get you the part of a toon stunt double, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Everything's all in the house." Lawrence, who been moving the kid's stuff into Ivo's house, said.

"Well then," Linda said sadly as she looked at her children. "I guess we better get going." Then while Lawrence hugged Candance, she hugged Phineas and Ferb. "You two behave, alright?"

"We will, mom! Promise!" Phineas said as he returned the hug. Then Linda walked over to Candance.

"Candance, try to go easy this summer, okay?"

"I'll try." Candance sighed.

"I beg you!!" Ivo cried out as he fell to Lawerence's feet. "My life's crazy enough! I'm not suited to care for kids! Ask anybody!" Lawerence laughed.

"Oh, Ivo. Always the kidder, aren't you?" he said.

"Who's kidding?!" Ignoring the man on the ground Phineas and Ferb's parent climbed into their car.

"Bye! We love you!" Linda waved as they drove off.

"See you at the end of summer!" Lawrence called.

"Don't do this to me! Think of who their father is!!!" Ivo cried after them. But soon they were long gone.

Knowing he was stuck, he rubbed his temples.

"And I just threw out my blood pressure pills." he muttered. Then he looked at the children. He had no idea how to care for children! The last time he babysat, it was a disaster! There was crying, bleeding, sheer torture, and it wasn't a picnic for Ivo ether. How he could he handle them for a whole summer? Finally he decided to ask what would probably be the most important question of the whole summer.

"Do you all have life insurance?"

Alright, the prologue is done! (Don't worry Doofenshmirtz lovers, he'll appear next chapter.)

This fic will feature all the old disney toon from Bonkers, Duck Tales, Darkwing Duck, Roger Rabbit, etc. So if there's a disney character you would like to see meet Phineas and Ferb, tell me! In the meantime, who do you think Phineas and Ferb should meet first? (I can't decide! I love all the Disney toons!)

Review!


	2. Madness inventions

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

I put the chapter after this together to make one long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

After Linda and Lawrence left Ivo took the children up to his house, grumbling to himself.

"Say, Uncle Ivo," Candance asked as they walked up the steps. "How is that you can live here for only five bucks?"

"The landlords are the Mad Hatter and the March Hare." Ivo said simply as he carried the big bags.

"Really?!" Phineas asked. "Awesome! Can we meet them?"

"As soon as I find out if you guys have insurance or not." Then as they reached the top the open reveal a old duck with round glasses and gray hair.

"Vhat's takin' you so long? Are we going to do this, or what?" he asked Ivo.

"Woow!! It's Ludwig Von Drake!! Can Ferb have your autograph?" Phineas said excitedly as Ferb held out his autograph book, with stars in his eyes.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable? Sure," Ludwig said as he took the book. "Err, who are you?"

"Kids, this Ludwig Von Drake, Ludwig this is my niece Candida."

"Candance."

"And my nephews Andreas and Berb."

"Phineas and Ferb."

"Whatever!" Ivo huffed. He made a mental note to write their names down later. "Oh, and their pet chicken, Henry."

"Um, actually he's Perry, Uncle Ivo." Phineas corrected. "And he's platypus."

"Ether way, he'd taste great with the right spice." Perry glared up at Ivo as he chattered angrily.

"I didn't know you had nephews and a niece." Ludwig said as he handed Ferb back his book. "Vhere are your parents?"

"On their way to a couples cruise." Ivo grumbled.

"Really? Oh, that sounds like fun! And where are the kiddies staying?" Ivo glared at him.

"What? Do you think I'm carrying these suitcases for exercise? They're staying with me, of course!"

"VHAT?!!" Ludwig cried his glasses floating off his face for a few seconds. "Who would be crazy enough to leave you alone vith children?!"

"My insane sister! And what's that suppose to mean?" Ivo huffed.

"I mean you can barely take care of yourself! The only reason you haven't starved to death is because you always go over to the Hatter's place! How can you be expected to take care of three children!" Ludwig huffed, folding his arms. "Not to mention your house!"

"Um, technically I'm not a child! I'm a teenager." Candance interjected. Ivo glanced at her.

"You got a diploma?"

"Uh, no."

"A house of your own?"

"No..."

"A job?"

"Uh-uh."

"Any money whatsoever?"

"Uh, nope."

"Then your kid until I say otherwise." Ivo said as he turned his attention to Ludwig Von Drake. "And what's wrong with my house?"

"With all due respect Ivo, it's just not suitable for kids!" Ludwig argued.

"Oh, nonsense!" Ivo said as he opened his door and entered. "My house is a warm, comfortable, safe environment. Hit the deck!!" He yelled just as a pendulum of doom swung from the ceiling. Ludwig and the kids managed to duck in time, but Candance just stood there confused.

"HUH?! AHH!!!" Then instead of ducking she jumped up into the air and onto the pendulum. "AHH!!" she cried as she hung on for dear life. On the floor Ludwig and Perry glared at Ivo who chuckled nervously.

"What? You never grew up with a pendulum of doom when you were a kid?" he asked.

"Heeelp meeee!!" Candance shirk as she swung back and forth.

"Alright, alright! Don't lose your head! You know people would pay lots of money for a ride like that!" he said as he crawled to the control panel. "Speaking of pay, don't you hurt my pendulum, or you'll pay!" he finally made it to his control panel where he pressed the stop button. The pendulum came to an abrupt stop, which sent Candance flying through the air until she hit one of Ivo's machine. There was a bright flash of multiple colors of light, then nothing.

"Oh, shit!!" Ivo said as he and Ludwig ran over to them. "Give it to me, straight, doc! How is she?"

"Hm... A little bruised and scratched, but she should make a full recovery in no time." Ludwig told him.

"Thank god!!" Ivo said as he hugged his machine. "There's no way I can get the deposit back on this!"

"What about Candance?" Phineas asked as Candance flashed red, yellow, and green.

"Hmm... I say we get her a black suit. Then she can get a job as a traffic light. Ho, ho, ho!" Ludwig laughed. Phineas and Ferb chuckled as well.

"Not funny!!" Candance yelled.

"Oh, chill!" Ivo told her. "Sheesh! You're like Donald Duck! He didn't like changing any color but red and green. You'll stop flashing in a few hours. Maybe."

"MAYBE?!!" Candance yelled.

"Hey," Phineas interrupted. "Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, Perry was actually hesitant to go on his mission. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his precious owners with that psycho path. Maybe they would be okay since Ludwig was there, but still. His watch flashed beeped and he sighed. He had no choice. He had to do his job after all. With that he slipped on his hat and jumped down the laundry suite. Where he slid all the way to his base.

"Morning, Agent P," the major greeted. It took all of his self control not laugh at the major's hair which was blue and clown style. "Oh, you're probably wondering about my hair, well you see my wig got switch with some clown and well... *AHEM!* Anyway, we found out Doofenshirtz has moved to Hollywood and, well, we're sure he's up to something so go stop him!" Perry about to leave, but Monogram called him back. "Oh, one more thing! I heard you're staying with Ivo Flynn this summer. I... I'm so sorry! I can't believe he agreed! I mean last time it was a complete disaster! *shiver!* I still have nightmares about that day! Not mention we're still trying to convince everyone that global warming is because of the factories!"

"Let's not forget his blood pressure, sir!" Carl added.

"What about his blood pressure?" Carl showed the major Ivo's blood pressure bill and his eyes looked as if they'd leap out of his head. "Great googly moogly!! We could built ten agencies and still have enough money to buy Disney land for less than that!" Perry just left after that. He knew the man's blood pressure was high, he helped make it that way.

"Wherever he is he better not break anything!" Ivo huffed as he folded his arm. Phineas decided to look around and his eyes widen in awe. "Woow!!" Ivo's place very huge and was littered with bright colorful furniture.

"Wow," Candance said, less impressed. "It looks like a rainbow exploded in here."

"Actually it was a paint bomb." Ivo said as he tossed her her suit case. "Word of advise: Don't ever let a toon decorate. Also, I don't exactly have any bed rooms, so just find a place that doesn't look like it could hurt you and set up there. Fred! Don't touch that!" he said to Ferb, who looking at an anvil. "I haven't put a safety on it yet."

"A safty? It's just a anvil!" Candace said, still flashing.

"That's where you're wrong, my lady!" Ludwig said as he and Ivo walked over to the anvil. "This my dear is a toon anvil."

"What's the difference?" Phineas asked as he blinked at it. Ferb just took a picture of it.

"It hurts more," Ivo said as he tapped it. "And it can do things that a real anvil can't do. Like change shape and stuff."

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Candance scoffed. "It looks like just a regular, stupid, old, anvil to me!" Ivo raised an eyebrow, which Ludwig knew was a bad sign. Ivo worked very hard on his creations and didn't like anyone criticizing them.

"Oh, really?" he said. The he snapped his fingers and suddenly the anvil grew eyes which made the children gasp in shock. Then the anvil grew horns and hoofs until it became bull like. "Candid."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'd run..." he paused just as the bull charged towards her. "Now." With bull charging at her, Candance took off running screaming as she flashed yellow. Ivo snickered evilly as he watched them.

Elsewhere, after searching for what seemed to be hours Perry finally found the new Doofenshirtz Evil Inc Building which looked as if it was being built for there wasn't even a roof! Well, it saved Perry the trouble of crashing through the roof. He jumped out of his car and landed right in front of his arch nemesis.

"Perry the Platypus! This is a big surprise! And by surprise I mean, well, surprised." Doofenshmirtz said, looking surprised. Hienz was a tall man with messy brown hair and dark gray eyes that had bags under them. "My lair isn't even finished. I haven't got my new theme ready."

"Duck!"

"Yipe!!" Doofenshmirtz cried as barely managed to dodge two toons who were on a railing that swung down towards him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Okay!" the toons yelled. "Watch what?" Doof hit his forehead.

"Anyway..." he said as he turned to Perry. "Let's just get down to business!" he pressed a button and sudden Perry found himself trapped in snow globe. "Aha! I bet you forgot all about that, didn't you? Well, truthfully so did I, but I found it during the move." Perry just tapped his watch impatiently to show that he was in a hurry. He wanted to get back to his owners as soon as possible. "What? You're in a hurry today? Oh, fine then! Let's just get started!" Doof then walked over to a large box. "As you know my plans to conquer the Tristate aren't going too well." Perry gave him a flat look. "Okay, they weren't going at all! Sheesh! Anyway, just as I was about to give up on my dreams I saw this commercial that said, "Down on your luck? Come to Hollywood! Where dreams come true!' And so here I am! Here to start anew!" Perry sweat dropped.

'_Isn't that suppose to be Disney World?'_

Back with Phineas and Ferb, Ivo getting a kick out of watching Candance getting chased by the anvil.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Ludwig asked as he folded his arms.

"Oh, relax! The worse that will happen to her is that she gets a few broken bones. Maybe end up in a coma, but still alive." Ivo added as an after thought.

"But uncle Ivo!" Phineas said as he looked up at him, thinking he was joking before. "We really should do something!"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Stopping it would be good." Ludwig said.

"Are you kidding? I'm human! That thing will kill me!" Ivo huffed as he folded his arms. "You're the toon, you stop it!"

"Fine! I will!" Ludwig then spun around really fast and when he stopped he was holding a red blanket and a red matador costume. "Hm, makes me look slim, no?"

"No." Ivo said flatly.

"Aw, who asked you?" then Ludwig began to wave his blanket like bull fighter. "Here anvi, Anvi." The anvil stopped chasing Candance and turned it's firey eyes towards Ludwig. "C'mon you old cow! Toro! Toro!" Smoke flared from the anvils nostrils as he scuffed his hoof on the multi colored rug.

"Is he going to be okay?" Phineas asked as Candance hid behind Ivo.

"Of course he will. He's a toon." Ivo said as he pulled out some gum. "And on the slight chance he's not, he's a doctor. He can treat himself." The anvil then charged at Ludwig who avoided with a, "Olay!" Ludwig then stood in front of the wall and just as the anvil charged he moved the blanket so it rammed the wall where it became stuck.

"My wall!!" Ivo cried as the kids cheered.

"That was so cool!" Phineas said as Ferb took a picture of Ludwig and the anvil.

"Yes, yes it was, wasn't it?" Ludwig grinned.

"Cool nothing, you're going to destroy my house!" Ivo steamed.

"Well, what did you expect when you brought that thing alive?!" Candance steamed as she flashed red.

"That it would send you flying into the sun where you would burn up so I'd have one last kid to take care of!" Then the bull suddenly managed to pull itself free and it glared at Ludwig.

"Uh-oh..." Ludwig said. "Eh, heh, heh..." he said nervously as he backed away from the bull anvil. "Nice, anvil, nice! Waahh!!" Ludwig cried as he began to run away from the toon anvil. "Heeelp!!"

"That toon is going to wreak my house!" Ivo cursed as he waved his fists angrily.

"Who's fault is that?!" Candance flared.

"Yours!"

"Mine?!"

"See? Now doesn't it feel good to admit?" Candance looked as if she was going to yell, but Ivo cut her off. "I got a plan. Pranis, you get the anvil's attention and run out the door and into the sunset."

"What good will that do?!" Candance yelled.

"Simple, as you run into the sunset the cartoon will end and everything will be fine."

"This isn't a cartoon!"

"Ether way, my house will be saved." Ivo shrugged.

"Uncle Ivo!"

"Oh, fine!" Ivo then turned to his nephews who were watching Ludwig run back and forth. "You two. Stop that anvil, now."

"Um... okay?" Phineas said as he blinked up at him.

"I don't care, just figure out a way and do it without hurting my house!" Ivo huffed. Phineas blinked, then looked at his surroundings.

"I know!" he said as he got an idea. Then he whispered something to Ferb who did a thumbs up. "Alright, let's do this!"

000000

"So I suppose you're wondering what's in this big box over here! Well, actually that's very interesting! You see I found that it's harder than I thought to get on TV here, so I invented this!" Doofenshmirtz said as he patted the crate. "Tremble as I reveal--" Before he could finish that sentence a metal railing fell on the box and destroyed it. Luckily the machine inside was safe.

"Sorry!" a toon called.

"Well that's one way to ruin a dramatic action! Oh, well! Behold! The GetintoTV-inator!" Doofenshmirtz said as showed Perry his machine. After that Perry stopped listening as he looked at his watch.

Let's see... last time it took Ivo twenty minutes to get one of the kids seriously hurt and end up in the hospital and he had been gone fifteen minutes, so he had five minutes to defeat Doofenshmirtz and get back before Ivo actually killed one of the kids. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

000000

"Heeelllpp!!" Ludwig yelled as he ran up a wall and to the ceiling where he grabbed on to the chandelier.

"Don't you break that!" Ivo yelled.

"Oh, don't worry! I'd hat to hurt your precious light when my life is at stake!" Ludwig shot back.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic! You get hit with these things all the time!" The bull, who was beneath Ludwig flared it's nostrils as it jumped to get him.

"Hey!" Phineas called as he picked up Ludwig's fallen bullfighter hat and blanket. "As they say in Mexico! Toro! Toro!" The bull turned his attention to Phineas and then with full raged at him at such speed, Candance thought for sure he'd be run over. Surprisingly though Phineas not only dodged the anvil but flipped right on top of it and began to ride it.

"Ya-hooo!!" he said as he held on like a rodeo rider.

"Yoo! Way to go, Phineas!" Ludwig called. "Wait, aren't you a little young to be doing that?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Phineas called. While he rode the anvil Ferb ran over to the giant magnet that was attached to a machine and moved it to where Phineas and the anvil was. Phineas jumped off just as the anvil went flying up into the magnet, where it became stuck. It ran it's legs in the air to no avail.

"Alright!" Phineas said as he and Ferb did a high five.

"Great job you two!" Ludwig complimented. Suddenly the chandelier came loose and fell to the floor.

"Ahh! My chandelier!" Ivo cried.

"Ludwig! Are you alright?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb ran over to him.

"Ho, don't worry my boy! It'll take a lot more than that to take old Ludwig out!" Ludwig assured them.

"Old is right." their uncle muttered as he looked at his house. "Remind me, why do I live so close to Toon town?" Then he turned to Ludwig. "Anyway, let's finish the business we started before the kids arrived. I do have others things I need to do."

"Oh, that's right!" Ludwig said. "I almost forgot! Just wait here one moment!" As Ludwig left the room Phineas looked up at his uncle and asked,

"What were two doing before we came?"

"Hm? Oh, we were comparing inventions. We do it every month. Poor guy usually loses." he answered.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because that duck doesn't have one original thought in his head. And when he does, it's usually illegal."

"I heard that!" Ludwig said as he re-entered the room. "Get ready to eat your words!"

"If provide a decent invention and a fork I will." Ivo smirked.

"Ha, ha. Anyway, I have invented what I call music clock!" Ludwig said as he pulled out a alarm clock radio. "Say you want to listen to music, but you need to keep track of time. Well, that's no problem with the music clock! Just move the button and boom! You're listening to your favorite station." Ludwig explained as he danced to a Scottish song.

"Wow," Candance said unimpressed. "You know that sounds just like a clock radio."

"What?"

"That's what it is! Congratulations, Ludwig." Ivo said as he clapped. "You've invented something that's already been invented. Again."

"Ooh..!! Who keeps stealing my ideas!!" Ludwig yelled as he threw the clock down.

"Don't beat yourself up. You're a toon and as sad as it is, it's funny. So you can't help but do thing like that." Ivo said as he picked up the clock radio and pocketed. That he wouldn't have to buy.

"Ooh! It's so hard to invent nowadays! Everything's already been invented!" Ludwig pouted.

"Don't worry, Ludwig." Phineas said he looked up at Ludwig. "Ferb and I can help you!" Ludwig blinked at them.

"Aren't you two a little young to be inventing?"

"Um, actually I don't think so." Phineas said as he looked thoughtful.

"Well, okay then!" Ludwig said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's get started!"

"Hold on just one second!!" Candance yelled, flashing bright red as she whipped towards Ivo. "Are you just going to allow this?!"

"Eh, why not? It'll keep them all busy and I'll be able to get back to work." Ivo shrugged.

"Are you mad?!"

"Depends what kind of mad you're talking about."

"These are probably going to build a rocket, or a destructo ray or something! Don't you care?!"

"Do you know where we are?" Ivo sighed as he gave her a flat look. "We're in Hollywood where the toons thrive! They'll fit right in!"

"But–!" Candance started.

"Look, as long as they don't build anything that can destroy my house and be blamed on me, I'm okay with whatever."

"But..."

"Look! Chill! Sheesh! Did anyone ever tell you that you're just like your mother? Just grab your stuff, find a room that looks safe and get comfortable." Ivo said as he started to walk away.

"But!" Candance said as she followed him.

"You say but one more time and I'm going to kick yours! Besides after the stuff you used to do when you were their age, you shouldn't speak!" After that Candance sighed in defeat. She just survived getting killed by an anvil and her uncle was getting annoyed. (And if her memory served her right, he wasn't a person you wanted annoyed.)

So while the boys followed Ludwig, Candance went up stairs with her bags.

'_I don't believe it!'_she thought as she stomped through the halls. _'It's bad enough they get away with everything in Dansville, but here too?!'_

"Oh, this room looks okay." she said as she entered a room that only a small table with two bottles and a vase on it. "This is weird. Why is this room empty?" she wondered aloud as she set her bags down. "Eh, I guess Ivo has a lot of rooms but not enough stuff. Sad actually." Then she noticed a small door in the corner. "Hello, what's this?"

Candance slowly crawled the small door where she carefully looked at it.

" Does Uncle Ivo have a dog or something? It's so small!" she wondered.

"Humph!" The door suddenly said. "I'm not small! You're simply too big!"

"Ahh!!" Candance screamed as she scrambled back, bumping the table as she did. Then one of the bottles on top fell right into her mouth and she proceeded to swallow the contents. When the bottle she shrunk to the size of a mouse. "HUH?!! Oh no!!! I've shrunk again!!" she cried flashing yellow.

000000

Meanwhile downstairs, Phineas and Ferb were trying to help the Professor make something that had never been invented.

"How about this boys?" Ludwig asked as they made blue prints.

"That's a coffee maker, Professor." Phineas told him as he looked at it.

"Oh..." Ludwig said. "How about this?"

"That's a rocket ship with your face on it."

"Well, it's better than the design they have!"

"Space ships are made to explore other planets, if the aliens blow it up because of the horrid face on the side, what's the point?" Ivo sneered as he flipped through the paper. He was looking for summer boarding schools to send the kids to for the rest of the summer.

"Ha, ha! You're so hilarious. You should have your own cartoon." Ludwig glared. Then he pulled out another blue print.

"This then?"

"That's Nintendo."

"It is? This?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb said after looking at it from the corner of his eyes.

"But this is Hollywood..."

"It's even illegal here." Ivo told him. "How do you kids feel about Alaska?"

"How about we build this?" Phineas said as he held up the blue prints of a machine.

"Oooh!" Ludwig said as he looked at it. "It's wonderful! It's magnificent! What is it?"

"I have no idea," Phineas said. "But doesn't it look fun to build?"

"It's not a laser is it? Or anything that'll make a wannabe duck hero come crashing into my house, will it?" Ivo asked.

"Um... I don't think so." Phineas said slowly, confused.

"Okay, then. Continue."

000000

"Hey!" Candance yelled up at the door that was much larger than her now. "How do I get back to my size?!" The door yawned boredly.

"Diet and exorcize should do it." it said.

"That'll make me big?"

"No, but you'll be able to where a size six again."

"Hey!!" Candance huffed. "Oooh, forget it! I'll just get uncle Ivo!" At this the door's eyes popped open.

"Wait! No need to involve him! Heh, heh. Why don't you go see the Hatter and the Hare? I'm sure they'll be able to help."

"The hatter and the hare?" Candance questioned. "Where are they?"

"Through here." The door said as it opened enough for small Candance to go through. Candance cautiously peaked her head through.

"Is this safe?" she asked as she stepped through.

"No!" the door said as it quickly shut, sending Candance flying from the force.

"Ahh!!" she cried as she went tumbling through the air. Then it seemed as if she was falling down a long dark hole and soon she began to see objects such as a grandfather clock, a fruit basket, and a giant baby head. She screamed and screamed as she fell, she screamed so much she thought her head would explode. Finally she landed on what seemed to be a couch.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"So, I hear you have an obsession with busting your brothers." a man in chair said as he fell as well.

"HUH?!" Candance gawked. Then she was flipped out of the couch and started falling again. "Ahh!!"

"We'll continue our session later! Oh and don't worry," the toon called after her. "I'll send your uncle the bill!" Again, Candance was tossed through the air until she landed in what seemed to be brown, luke warm water.

Splash!

"Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That splash,"

"Oh! That's a splash of tea! You want some?"

"Why yes please!"

'_Tea?!'_ Candance thought as she realized she was floating in a tea cup (With a bit too much sugar she might add.). She looked up and saw that the March Hare and the Mad Hatter from 'Alice in wonder land' were having what seemed to be a tea party. Then she let out a loud squeal as the cups were clacked together.

"Hey, you hear that?" the march hare asked.

"Yeah, sounded like squeal." the mad hatter said.

"Where'd it come?"

"Me!" Candance gasped.

"Me?"the march hare asked.

"You?" the mad hatter asked.

"No, me!" Candance yelled.

"The tea?"

"NO!! Me! In the tea!!"

"Hmm... You think it's that new sugar Ivo sold us?"

"Well, he did say we'd hear strange things..."

"Ughh!!" Candance exclaimed as she let herself sink a little. Finally the hatter fished her out with a spoon and both toons looked at her curiously.

"Hey, it's Ivo!" the hare said.

"Wow! He's small! And has boobs!"

"I'm not Ivo!" Candance yelled. "I'm Candance! I'm Ivo's niece! I'm staying with him for the summer!"

"Really?" the hatter blinked.

"I thought Ivo wasn't fit to raise children." The hare said.

"Never mind!!" Candace yelled. "The door said you can get me back to my normal size!"

"Who said that?"

"The door!"

"Who's door?"

"The Talking door!"

"Hmm... I don't know any Talking. You?" The hare asked.

"No, but I know the Mockings!"the hatter said as he did a mocking bird imatation.

"Ugh!" Candance sighed as she as she fell back. "Never mind! Can you make me big again?" The March hare anf the mad Hatter looked at each other.

"Can we?" the hare asked.

"Who knows?" the hatter said. "But we can try!"

"Yes indeed we can!!" The hare said as he dropped Candance on the table. "Let's see..." he said as he and the hatter made a large teapot appear. "We'll need a couple of vegetables,"

"A bunch of Fruit," the hatter said as he juggled a bunch of fruit into the pot.

"Some text books,"

"A TV,"

"Doesn't that stunt your growth?"

"Not educational television."

"Oh! And we mustn't forget the milk!"

"Oh, no! Not only does it give you strong bones, but it adds a nice flavor to the tea."

"Oh, doesn't it?" After they added the milk the Hare grabbed the pot. And shook it.

"Now we give it a good shake and... Walla!" he said. Candance blinked at it.

"And that'll make me big again?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, heavens no!" the hare said. "But it'll give you one heck of a buzz!" he added as he poured some into his mouth. Then his eyes lit up like an Easter egg and his ears steamed.

"Will you two please concentrate?!!" Candance steamed, glowing a angry red.

"Wow, she really is Ivo's niece." the Hare said flatly.

"No sense of humor at all!" The hatter huffed. "Well, I suppose we could just give her the growth serum Ivo gave us." Candance fell face forward.

"You mean you had that all along?!" she yelled.

"Yup!" they both said. Fuming, Candance snatched the bottle from them.

"Gimmie that!!" she shrieked. Then she began to gulp down the whole bottle. After the bottle was finished Candance began to grow and grow and grow... "Ow! Not again!"

"Wow, she's so mad she hit the ceiling." The hatter said.

"Maybe it was something we said." the hare said.

000000

"Prepare yourself Perry the Platypus, for when I press this button, I will be on every TV station in Hollywood!" Doofenshmirtz laughed as he waved the control in the air.

"Ooh! What's that?" A toon asked as he grabbed the remote from him.

"Huh? Hey, give it back!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he grabbed at it.

"Ooh! Is it the TV remote? The Cable remote? The car remote? An island perrhaps?" the toon asked as he looked at it in awe.

"No! And that last one didn't even make any sense!" Doofenshmirtz snapped as he snatched the remote away. "Now get out of here! I'm trying to unveil my dastardly plan here!"

"Okay, but I know something that you're really gonna want to hear." the toon said with a toony grin.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

While they argued, Perry found a small door at the bottom of globe marked 'Exit'. He quickly opened it and climbed out of the snow globe.

"Okay, fine!!" Doofenshmirtz finally yelled in defeat. "Tell me!"

"Well, if you really don't want to hear..."

"Just tell me!"

"Well, I thought you should know that Stitch and Jumba's ships are coming straight at us." the toon said. Doofenshmirtz blinked at him.

"Who and who?" he asked. Suddenly a red ship and blue ship crashed into the half built building, almost crushing the poor man, who in his surprise threw the remote in the air. Then a small piece of ruble fell on the remote and pushed it's button which activated the GetintoTV-inator, who's laser then bounced off of Stitch's window, which was opening at the time, and bounced into the yonder.

"Ha, ha!" Stitch yelled as he jumped out of his ship and ran.

"Get back here, you abomination!" Jumba cried as he fell out of his ship.

"What is with this place?!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he pushed himself up. "Toons swinging down from everywhere, ships crashing into places... What kind of sick town is this?!"

"You're new here, aren't you?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, welcome to Hollywood! Are you an evil scientist too?" Jumba said as he shook his hand.

"Um, why yes! Yes, I am." Doofenshmirtz said with a grin.

"Oh! Wonderful! You know there are a lot of us here. You should come to our meeting next Monday!"

"Monday? Why Monday?" Doofenshmirtz asked with a frown.

"Everyone knows Monday is evil!" Jumba laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me... Get back here 626!!" As Jumba rushed after his experiment, Doofenshmirtz turned back to his nemesis only to find him gone.

"Huh? Where did he...?" He turned to his right and saw his machine destroyed and Perry flying off into the distance. "Hey, get back here! I haven't cursed you yet!" As he waved his fist angrily, a toon tugged his coat.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz," he said. "I'd like to talk about our bill." He then pulled out a bill and Doofenshmirtz's eyes looked as if they were going to leap out of his head and run all the way to Canada.

"Holy Moly!!" he cried. "Curse you, toon builders!!"

000000

"And we're done!" Phineas said as they finished building their machine. "But what should we call it?"

"Perhaps it would be easier to name if tested it out and see what it does." Ferb suggested.

"Good idea, Ferb!" Phineas said. Then he put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "But how do we turn it on?"

"Before you do that," Ivo interrupted as he held up a piece of paper. "I want you boys to sign this contract saying I have nothing to do with this contraption at all."

"Oh, come on Ivo!" Ludwig huffed. "You never have ant faith in any of my inventions!"

"That's because I'm smarter than the average human! Look I know you and I knew this kid's father. I know that only pain can come from this machine. And my insurance rates are high enough without Super Goof or Darkwing Duck crashing through the roof!"

"You know Darkwing Duck?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb sighed the contract.

"More than I'd like too." Ivo grumbled as he shoved the contract at Ludwig. "You too, duck!"

"Humph! Always a spoilsport, aren't ja? Well fine!" he said as he snatched the contract. "Well get all nice and rich and you won't get nothin'!" Then he signed it and it in the air as he walked over to the machine. "Now let's see what this Whatchamajier can do!"

"Right... You do that." Ivo said as he strapped on a helmet (GWNL: As you can see he had a lot of faith in them.). Suddenly the whole room began to shake and through the wall appeared Candance's foot. And on the leg was the March hare and the Mad Hatter, both holding an Unbirthday cake, which splattered on Ivo just as the ray from Doofenshmirtz's machine appeared and hit the Whatchamajier, which then vanished in a flash of light. Candance's foot accidently then accidently hit one of Ivo's machines, which was a giant saw machine, and sent the blade flying towards Phineas who didn't even notice it. At that moment, Perry was running in and his heart jumped when he saw his owner was in trouble.

'_Phineas!!'_ Thinking quickly, Perry ran over to the magnet and pointed it to the blade, which pulled it out of it path and towards the magnet, where it missed the anvil by a horn. With his owner safe, Perry let out a long sigh, then passed out.

"Wow! Candance is big again! And hey! You're not flashing anymore." Phineas said, oblivious to what just happened. Then he noticed Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry! Huh. That's strange... Perry doesn't usually nap at this time of the day."

"Look at this way, Candance! You did something that it usually takes years to do," Ludwig yelled up at Candance. "You've made it big in Hollywood!" Suddenly a toon cab pulled up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, somehow a bunch of people saw our invention on TV and want to buy it! See you all later!" Then he climbed in the cab and drove off, leaving the others.

"Can we have some cake?" Phineas asked the Mad Hatter and the March Hare as Ferb took their pictures.

"Is it your birthday?" the Hare asked.

"No."

"Then yes! Yes you may!" As they ate, Ivo sighed to himself.

"Day damn one, Ivo. Day damn one!" Then he blew out the candle on his head.

* * *

Oh, and while writing this fic I was listening to "weird science" by Oingo Bongo and "Professor Ludwig Von Drake the song", so those are the songs for this chapter.

Review!!


	3. Trouble at the House of Mouse

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

* * *

The in Toon Town the House of Mouse was booming with customers.

"Hey, Benny," Max greeted. "Need help parking?"

"What am I? A corvet?" Benny huffed as he stood on two tires and walked into the house.

"How are things here, Mickey?" Minnie Mouse asked as she entered a room back stage.

"Great!" Mickey Mouse said as he played with a small machine. "I can't wait to try this new effects machine out!" Minnie giggled at the childish look on his face.

"You better go change," she said. "The show will be starting soon."

"Okay," he sighed as Minnie left. He put the machine down, but he was so excited! That little box was suppose to have all the effects in the world in there and gosh, he really wanted to try it out! "Aw, I'm sure it won't hurt if I just try one button..." He looked at the machine and saw a black button that had huge letters that read, 'DO NOT TOUCH!!' Although his concious told him that he shouldn't, he found his curiosity over powering him. What was this button? Why shouldn't he press it? What did it do? With all these questions in his mind Mickey pressed a black button and suddenly a black tornado appeared.

"Wha?!!" he screamed.

"Mickey?!" Minnie cried when she heard his scream. She ran to his room in time to se the effect box fall to the floor.

"Where's Mickey?" Goofy asked as he and Donald entered.

"I-I don't know." Minnie said as she picked up the box.

//~*At Hollywood's D*~//

Elsewhere at Hollywood's D Ivo and the kids were all trying to sleep. Candance was sleeping in the room that connected to March Hare and the mad Hatter's place and they provided her with a extra, gigantic large tea cup, which she had filled with cushions to make a bed. Phineas and Ferb had found a room full of innocent, interesting gadgets and Ferb slept in a bed that was suspended above it all while Phineas and Perry slept in a small train that circled the whole room. Ivo's room was very large and was filled with orders, requests, and all sorts paperwork with hundreds of different type of phones.

Suddenly one of them began to ring waking Ivo, but he only half awake so he couldn't find the right one. Finally he became fed up and pulled out a large laser guy and pointed it at all the phones.

"Alright..." he growled. "Which one of you bastards is it?" A old black phone with Mickey Mouse ears, shaking in fear meaply squeaked,

"R-Ring?" Ivo threw down the laser as violent picked it up.

"I hate you." he said to whoever was on the other line.

"You don't even know who it is!" Minnie squeak indignantly.

"Who is this?" Ivo asked politely.

"Minnie Mouse,"

"I hate you!"

"Cut that out Ivo!" Minnie scolded. "We've got a problem! Mickey's missing!"

"And I care why?"

"Well, he playing with your machine..."

"Turn it over and read the bottom."

"Huh?"

"Turn it over and read the bottom." Ivo repeated with a yawn. Minnie did and on the bottom read,

"Ivo Flynn is not anyway responsible for the dangerous, stupid, toon acts of any toon who uses this effect box so do not call me in the middle of the night and waste my precious sleep."

"Oh, come on Ivo!" Minnie yelled. "You have to help us!"

"No, I don't! And I don't want to! I can't help every damn toon who gets into trouble because of my inventions! I'm only human you know!" Ivo huffed grumpily. Why did he work with toons again? Why?

"We'll pay you double what paid for your invention." Minnie said, knowing that was the only way to get that selfish cad here. Suddenly she heard a rush of wind and within seconds Ivo appeared at the front desk fully dressed with three dizzy kids and a platypus.

"So what did that mouse do?" he asked.

"Wow... You got here fast." Minnie blinked.

"Eh, I work with toons. I pick up tricks here and there." Ivo shrugged.

"Is this the House of Mouse?" Phineas asked as rubbed one his eyes while he held Perry.

"It ain't the House of Cat." Ivo said.

"Oh?" Minnie said as she finally noticed the kids. "Oh, I didn't see you! I'm Minnie, and you are...?"

"Phineas. That's my brother Ferb," Ferb quickly snapped a picture of Minnie. "My Candance and... Hey! Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile Perry, snuck over to the kitchen door and then when a penguin came out he hopped into the tray and somehow ended up in his lair.

"Hey, agent P. I Know it's late, but it's an emergency!" Major Monogram said. "It seems that Doctor Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with one Disney's villains, Fat Cat." At this Perry raised an eye brow. Fat cat? Where had he heard that before? "Anyway it seems that they have acquired a mysterious machine and since knows what it does, we need you to find out! Good luck, Agent P!" With that Perry left.

OoOoOo

"What are you doing with kids?" Donald Duck asked as he glared up at Ivo. Ivo wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"I'm watching them for the summer," Ivo muttered as he pushed his hair back.

"Who would be crazy enough to leave you alone with kids?" Donald asked, actually shocked.

"The same person who gave him a kid," Ivo said as he motioned to Goofy over his shoulder as Goofy slipped on the floor.

"Uncle Ivo, why are we here?" Candance asked.

"Because there's no way I'm leaving you guys alone with my house!" Ivo huffed. "My bills are already going up thanks to you! And by the way, when did you see a psychologist?"

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Phineas said to Ferb as they looked all the toons. "This is so awesome!"

"You're easily excited, aren't you?" Ivo muttered as he picked his invention. "Okay, my guess is that he pushed the black button."

"Why do you think that?" Phineas asked.

"Because I told him not to push it, duh." he answered boredly.

"What is the black button anyway?" Goofy asked. Ivo became quiet at this.

"Ivo?" Minnie asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"Well... Because I the button there on the request of a certain individual, who know that think about it, I probably shouldn't listen to."

"Who?" Candance pushed. Ivo sighed then replied,

"The Phantom Blob." At this everyone's eyes widen.

"What?!"

* * *

Where did Mickey? What's going to happen to the show? What's Doofenshmirtz doing with Fat Cat? And Just who is fat Cat? Want the answers?

Review!!


	4. What!

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

* * *

"You did what?!" Donald yelled.

"I just put a little button on my machine for him," Ivo muttered as he used Phineas as a shield knowing that Toons would never hurt little kids.

"How could you do that?!" Minnie yelled, looking as if she would strangle him.

"He gave me fifty bucks." Ivo said simply. When all the toons advanced on him, he took a step back "Well, what do you expect? I was a villain for half my life!"

"You were?" Phineas asked.

'_That explains a lot.'_ Ferb thought, but chose to remain silent.

"Well, so-so. It depended on how I felt as a kid. Sometimes I did good, sometimes I did bad." Ivo shrugged as he released the child. "Now I just make stuff that can do ether. Depending on how they're used."

"So where's Mickey?" Goofy asked. Again, Ivo went quiet.

"Well?!" Donald pressed.

"I'll only tell if you promise no to get mad." he said.

"Oh, boy..." Minnie moaned. Then she grabbed his coat and yanked him down to her size. "Tell me!"

"The Cartoon Waste Land," he finally answered.

"What?" Minnie gasped. Ferb eyes were frowned in curiosity and Candace looked extremely interested.

"What's the Cartoon Waste Land?" Phineas asked, voicing the question they all wondered.

"It's a place Walt created for all his old toons!" Donald answered.

"It was suppose to be a safe for all the old toons that no one remembers, but thanks to our very own Mickey Mouse, it's become an extremely dangerous place. Hell, humans can't even survive there without the toon influence." Ivo finished. "And toons that are sent there tend to... Rewind." Before Phineas could ask what he meant by 'Rewind,' Minnie yelled,

"How could you put a button to such a dangerous place on your machine?!"

"It wasn't that hard actually." Ivo quick ran behind Goofy when Minnie advanced on him.

"What now?" Candance asked.

"Oh, I don't know!" Minnie moaned. "We've got a show to run in five minutes and Mickey's in the Cartoon Waste Land! And us toons can't go! We've got a show and we'll get rewind if we enter the wasteland." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, the Phineas spoke up.

"What if we go him?" Everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

OoOoOoOo

Perry drove in his hover car over the city, trying to wipe the worry from his mind. He was sure his family would be alright, after all the house of mouse was full of heroes that would protect them, but then again there were also villains...

Perry shook his head. No, he had to focus on stopping Doofenshmirtz! His family would have to wait for now. He finally came into view of the new and improved Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc and when he came close enough he heard a darker ring to the evil jingle. When he was close enough he jumped through a window where he landed safely. He cautiously looked around the dark room. Things were... quiet. Too quiet.

"Get him!" a voice suddenly yelled as three shadows leaped at him.

OoOoOoOo

"Well, that's really sweet of ya, kid. But well..." Goofy started.

"It's perfect," Ivo interrupted.

"WHAT?!" The toons and Candance yelled.

"It's perfect," he repeated. "Phineas and Ferb can go get Mickey and hopefully get him back before he fully rewinds, and Candance can run the show!"

"Are you insane?!!" Candance yelled. "You just said humans can't survive there!"

"Which is why it's a good thing Phineas is half toon," he said.

"'Half-Toon?'" Phineas blinked.

"I think he means half human, half toon." Ferb said.

"Does such a thing exist?"

"You're here, ain't ya?" Ivo growl as he rubbed his temples. "You mean to tell me you have no idea?"

"No idea of what?" Candance asked. Ivo sighed. Okay, it seemed that Linda didn't tell them a anything about their real dad, so it looked like he had to.

"Okay, we have less than five minutes, so I'm just going to cut to the chase; Your dad is Jessica Rabbit's, and yes I mean _the_ Jessica Rabbit, little brother which makes Phineas and Candance _half toon_, which explains why they only have four fingers, and since Ferb has been with them since he was a kid, he's under what's called the _Toon influence_ which means he can do mini-toon stuff. So he should be okay and because they both have human blood they should be safe from the rewind, unlike Goofy and Donald here, which is why they should stay here." Ivo then picked up his machine. "So anyways, when you get there find Mickey, have him show you toon tricks, oh but not the dangerous stuff, you're only half toon so there's a chance you might die if you try them. Oh, and avoid anything that looks like it can kill you and the ones who look like they can't kill you, on second thought just avoid everything, any questions?"

"Uhhh..." Phineas started while Ferb just blinked.

"Good. Have fun and try not to die or your mom will kill me. And good luck getting back!" With Ivo pressed the black button and the black tornado appeared and sucked the kids into making them vanish.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candance cried.

"Oh, they'll be fine! Don't be such a worry wart! You know what they're capable of. Now you gotta run the show."

"Run the show?!"

"That's what I said! Don't worry, you have the whole cast of Disney to help you if you get stuck!"

"Ivo! What are you thinking?" Donald exclaimed.

"That you almost ruined the show last time you hosted and that if nothing else, she's Jessica Rabbit's niece, she'll figure something out," Ivo said as he sprayed her with perfume. Then to Candace he said, "Now get out there and try not to screw up!" With that he shoved her out on to stage just as the microphone announced,

"Filling for our favorite mouse is a small town girl from Dansville is Caaandaaace Flynn!!" Candance then found herself in the center of the stage with a spot light on her.

"Umm... Hi!" she said nervously as all the toons stared at her.

* * *

Will Phineas and Ferb be able to find Mickey? Can Candance host the show at the house of mouse? And what about Perry?

And yes, this was inspired by the game Epic Mickey.

Review!!


	5. Here we go!

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

Candance stood there on stage, dumb struck as everyone stared at her.

"Um, hi! I uh..."she stuttered. Oh boy, oh boy! What should she do? What should she do?

"Hey, who's the kid?" Timon asked Pumba.

"I think she's Ivo's niece." Pumba replied.

"Eh?? That psycho had a niece?"

"She's still here, Timon."

"Meh, if she's living with Ivo, it won't be long before she becomes one of those big stars in the sky."

"Aren't those reserved for kings and heroes?"

"Oh, you get my point! Gimmie that Hercules beetle!" Timon made for the Hercules beetle when suddenly it grabbed him, twirled him like a cowboy lasso and threw towards the roof where he bounced off a light and couple of tables until he landed in the mad hatter and the march hare's cake.

"Hey!" the mad hatter cried in out rage. "We didn't order the meerkat cake!" The Hercules beetle did a small cheer as it did a little lap around the table.

"Candance!" Minnie whispered from side of the stage. "Roll a cartoon!"

"Huh?" Candance blinked.

"Roll a cartoon!" she repeated. Candance coughed.

"Yes! Well, uh, for your entertainment, here's a cartoon!" With that the room darken and when the cartoon started playing, Candance ran to the back where Ivo and the others were.

"Well, you almost messed that up." Ivo scoffed as he flipped his bangs.

"Uncle Ivo!" Candance hissed. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm really tired, my back hurts, and I've a extremely large, pulsing, headache..." Ivo started as he rubbed his head.

"You know what I mean!!" Candance growled. "I can't run a show!"

"Oh, right. Because you can't sing or dance, or anything like that, oh wait! You can, can you not?" he scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but..." Ivo swung a arm around her shoulders.

"Candy, you want to become a star, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Well what better place to get your start, than here, at the house of mouse? I'll tell you where! No where!" he continued. "This is your one chance to make something of yourself before it's ripped away forever and your left with nothing but old records. Like your mom."

"Ivo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Minnie frowned as she crossed her arms.

"It's her or the duck."

"Candance, you're on in fifteen minutes."

"Hey!" Donald yelled, steaming.

"I'm still not sure about this..." Candance said.

"You do this and I'll tell your mom that your brothers are tramping around in the Cartoon Wasteland."

"Make up!" As Candance and the others walked away, Donald pulled Ivo down to his height. "You sure she can do this?" he asked.

"Between you and me? Hell no. She mess up during the first act and cause a bunch of chaos and eventually ruin the show. Like her uncle Roger. But if I don't give her something to do, she'll bug me all night about sending her brothers to their deaths," Ivo replied. "On the brighter side, when she does screw up you'll have your chance to go on stage and begin the age of the House of Duck."

"Hey, you're right!" Donald said, brightening up. "Thanks, Ivo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, since I can't get back to sleep, I'm gonna go join the Mad Hatter and March Hare for some unbirthday cake. See ya!" Before Ivo could even reach them however, he was pulled aside by Minnie.

"What about your nephews?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What about them?" he said as he shrugged innocently. "Look, we can't do anything except believe that they'll find Mickey and come back safely." Then noticed Minnie's worried eyes and sighed.

"Look, my nephews aside Mickey always managed to come out okay, no matter what happens. It's one of those annoying qualities that everyone loves so much about him." he assured her as he patted her head kindly. "He loves ya, Min. That's more than enough to give him the power to come home."

"Thank you, Ivo." Minnie said in a quiet voice. Then when Ivo walked away, she folded her hands in prayer. "Oh, Mickey... Please be safe."

After being sucked into the black Tornado, Phineas and Ferb were spinning in it, tumbling faster and faster as strange images appeared around them. When Phineas looked closer he saw that the images were actually old cartoons from the 1920s. Phineas looked hard, but didn't recognize any of the toons. The one who stood out the most though, was a black bunny riding in a train cart.

After a few minutes Phineas and Ferb found themselves spat out and thrown on to hard, cold blue stone.

"Ow..." Phineas moaned as he pushed himself up. Then his eyes widen as he took in the world around them. "Whoa... Where... Are we?" he asked.

"It would appear we are in some sort of dark, twisted toon world." Ferb answered as he looked around. That was one way of putting it. The world around them was filled with many bright color that looked like they were freshly painted, yet it had a dark feel to it and the sky was a black like ink and there were many strange and twisted shapes that Phineas had not even dreamed of.

"In other words, the Cartoon Wasteland." he muttered. "What do we do now?" Ferb shrugged. It would have been nice if that insane uncle theirs had actually _explained_ things to them instead of just literally throwing them into a crazy, possibly dangerous, toon world.

"Oh, well," Phineas said, perking up. "We're not gonna find Mickey by just standing around! C'mon! Let's start exploring! This world looks awesome!"

'_Awesome?'_ Ferb thought as he glanced around. To him creepy would be more appropriate, but to each his own he supposed as he followed his brother who already began to bounce off.

"Wow..." Phineas said as he jumped on neon green spiral platform. "This is so cool! Everything looks like it's glowing!" Ferb had to agree there. Actually the glowing colors and shape were the only lights in this world, and that actually made him feel uneasy. He tapped his foot to remind Phineas that they weren't here to play.

"Oh! You're right, Ferb! We've got work to do! Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Uncle Ivo are counting on us to find Mickey!" Ferb then gave him a look that said, "Yeah, no pressure!" which made Phineas laugh.

"I wonder where Mickey is. I hope he's alright..." he said, noticing a strange creature sneaking up on him.

"Phineas!!" Ferb cried out.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Wasteland in old, old laboratory, Mickey Mouse was just regaining his consciousness.

"Ooohhh... What happened?" he moaned as he pushed himself up. He looked around and his became filled with fear and confusion when he saw he was in a cage in some sort of laboratory. "Where am I?!" he squeaked as he stood.

"Ah... So you're finally awake." Mickey heard a strangely familiar voice say. He whipped around let a fearful gasp as he stared wide eyed at the figure looking at him with a crazy grin.

"Y-you!!" he said as he stared at the mad doctor that he had not seen since the 1930s.

"Oh, so you remember me? I thought you would have forgotten me what with all your fame. God knows everyone else has!" the mad doctor growled as he sauntered around the caged Mickey.

"Where am I?" Mickey demanded bravely as he glared at him.

"Oh, you don't know? Well! I suppose I'll have to fill you in then." The mad doctor said as he slammed his fist on the cage, which made Mickey fall back on his back side. "You, my dear mouse, are a 'guest' in my lab in the Cartoon Wasteland."

"The Wasteland?!" Mickey gasped.

"That's right! You can thank your friend Ivo for that!" the mad doctor laughed in his maniacal laugh, which made shrink a little as old memories came to him. "Oh, but don't worry! We have big plans for you, Mr Mouse!"

"'We?'" Mickey repeated. Just then there was a loud clanking sound in the background and Mickey turned to see a frightening machine with a the body of a ship front, something that looked like paint cannons attached to the sides, along with paint brushes towards the bottom, and on top was the head of Captin' Hook.

"What the?!" Mickey gasped and he flung himself to the back of the cage. The machine then began to to shoot paint everywhere, which made the doctor very upset.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled as he tried to stop it. "Do you want to destroy my lab?!" Mickey then noticed that whatever the paint touched seem to disappear.

"I said stop!!" the doctor said as he began to whack his machine over and over with his wrench until it finally stopped a paint brush broke away from it and rolled towards Mickey.

"Hah.... I guess I have some work to do with you still!!" the Doctor panted. Then he turned to Mickey with a evil grin. "Don't go anywhere!" With that he left, leaving poor Mickey alone.

"Hey, wait!" he called after him. Then he stared at the bottom of his prison. "Oh, what am I going to do now?"

In Hollywood, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry was in a dark room where he was attacked by three shadows.

"Get him!!" they yelled. Quickly Perry flipped in the air so that the shadows all crashed into each other. "Oww!!" Perry then saw that the figures that had attacked him was a yellow cat, a lizard and a mole.

"Don't just lie there! Get him!" an aristocrat voice yelled. The three pushed themselves up and attacked Perry who jumped on to Mole's head and pulled his hat over his eyes, then kicked the cat while slapping the lizard in the face with his tail.

"Oww! My nose!" the lizard cried as he grabbed it.

"Hey where'd he go?" Mole as he stumbled around, crashing into the cat.

"Hey! Watch it, Mole!" the cat yelled. Perry the jumped on the chandelier that hung above and using a little chainsaw from his watch he cut the rope that held it and it fell on them, trapping them. Then he landed on a floor panel which then formed into a see through rubber box that trapped him.

"I told you that wouldn't work! As I said, we have a system." he heard Doofenshmirtz say. He looked around and saw his nemesis talking with a fat gray cat who wore a purple jacket. Perry guessed he was Fat Cat.

"So this is the famous agent P, hm?" Fat Cat as looked at him with that taunting look all villains seemed to have. "He's just a platypus."

"Yeah, and you're just a cat!" Doofenshmirtz huffed as he put his hands on his hips. "Besides, who are you to talk? You get beat by rats everyday!"

"Hm. Touche." While they blab on, Perry kicked the wall of his prison only to have it rebound back at him.

"Ah-Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz smirked. "I wouldn't do that! You see that prison is made completely of rubber. Anything you do bounces off it and sticks to you! Or you know something along those lines." Perry glared at him. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I've decided to team up with this puddy cat here. Well, you see after those thieving toons had finished my building, the bills were astronomical! I seriously couldn't believe it! I was so shocked I had to be rushed to hospital after cursing them! Don't even ask about the hospital bill. Now I know what you're thinking; 'Why are you working with this cat instead of building a tooninator or something?' Well, that's because, well, I have no money left! Absolutely none! I spent my whole alimony check to pay for this place and I had to max out all my credit cards to pay for hospital bill, so to get a little money I'm working with--"

"I believe you mean 'for,' my good Doctor." Fat Cat interrupted as his minions all crawled out from under the chandelier (or tried to.). "Now if you're about done here, we have a evil quota to fill."

"Huh? But I haven't finished explaining our scheme!" Doof protested.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Fat Cat asked with a low growl.

"Well, it's our thing! You know, I catch him, I explain my plan, he escapes and defeats me. It's how we've been doing it for years!" Doof explained.

"I see and has any of your schemes ever succeeded?"

"Um, come think of it, no. No they haven't." Fat Cat rubbed his temples.

"Why do I get all the idiots? Why?" he asked himself. Then he hopped on a chair and to Doofenshmirtz he said. "My dear Doof, don't you want your plans to succeed?"

"Well, yeah. Of course!" he replied as the cat swung on of his short stubby arms around his shoulder.

"Stick with me, my dear doctor and I assure you that all your dreams will true," he told the poor, naive man.

'_Although I will crush them all the moment my plans succeed.'_ he thought with an evil sneer.

'_Hey!!'_ Perry thought as he chattered angrily. This was ruining their system! It was because of this system that he always made it home before dinner! How dare this chubby, Fat Cat ruin it?!

"Well, I suppose it's to try new things once in awhile." Doofenshmirtz shrugged as he pulled out a button. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus!" he pushed a button and suddenly Perry found himself suspended over a small pit of lava. "Yeah, I know I've done this before, but it came with the evil lair package and I can't afford any newer traps. Anyway, well, we gotta go so, um, yeah..."

"So long Perry the Platypus!" Fat Cat interrupted. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid we have things to do, so I hope you'll accept our warm farewell! Ha, ha!" With that he left the room, his gang stumbling after him.

"Hey, I'm suppose to say that!" Doofenshmirtz yelled after them. Then to Perry he said, "Well... Erm, hope your demise is quick and very painful! So long Perry the Platypus! Hey wait for me!" With that Doofenshmirtz left, leaving a very disgruntled Perry hanging over the small lava pit.

'_Great,'_ he thought angrily. _'I hate it when Doof works for someone else. He might actually pick something up and I'll have to kill him.'_

Well, here's another short chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it!

Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699699696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969969696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996

"Phineas!!" Ferb yelled as a colorful lime green paint like monster leaped at his brother.

"Yipe!!" Phineas yelped as he jumped out of the way. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground and Ferb ran to him. More colorful beasts appeared around them and Phineas's eyes widen.

"F-Ferb?" he said shakily as he realized they have nothing to defend themselves with. "W-what should we do?!"

"One thing;" Ferb said as he grabbed his brother's wrist. "Run!" He and Phineas started to run until they came to strange neon blue spot. They jumped on it, hoping the water would discourage the monsters from following, but instead of falling into the cold, dark liquid they bounced high into the air.

"Whooaa!!" the children cheered until they landed on a color full blue swirl, where they slid down to the ground.

"Whoa! That was totally awesome!" Phineas cheered as they landed.

"No time to play, time to keep running!" Ferb said as he noticed the creatures were still pursuing them.

"Wow, persistent, aren't they?" Phineas said before grabbed the back of his shirt to make him run. They ran past so many shapes and colors it wasn't long before the kids soon began to feel dizzy.

"Aie.. I wonder if this is how people feel when they're high." Phineas said just as they came to a dead end. "Oh, man!" Ferb whipped around as the creatures closed in on them.

'_What now?!'_

0o0o0o0o0

Mickey looked around his dark prison, searching for any means of escape. He didn't know what that lunatic planned to do to him, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Besides, if he stuck around in this world too long the "rewind" would start to take effect. He grabbed the bars and pulled at them, hoping something would happen. But as he predicted, his hopes were in vain for the bars were solid. With a little growl he kicked the bars, which resulted in him bruising his foot.

"Ow!" he cried as he fell back. As he rubbed his now pulsing foot, he noticed the paint brush that laid outside his prison.

'_Hey!'_ he thought as he remembered that when the paint hit something, it vanished._ 'Maybe I could use this.'_ He reached through the bar for it, but was unable to grab it. _'Aw, nuts!'_ he thought as he wrung in tail in annoyance. Then he got another idea and using his tail he managed to grab the brush. Once he had it in hand, he looked it over. It looked like any giant paint brush, but had switch with two setting. One was the setting it currently on, erase, and the other was create. He also saw some small writing that read, 'Made by Ivo Flynn. P.S this item is to only be used in taking over the world, not destroying it!'

'_Why am I not surprise he's working with these guys?'_ Mickey thought with a grimace. _'Hmm... I need to erase the bars. So let's see... I'll just paint over the bars.'_ he did so and the bars vanished.

"Wow!" Mickey said he stepped out of his prison. "Hey, this thing is really handy! But then again it was made by Ivo." Then his face became serious. "I have ta get outta here before--" He suddenly winced as his chest gave a tight squeeze.

"Ugh!" he thought as he clutched it.

'_No!'_

0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, Candance," Minnie said to Candance as she checked some things off her check board. "Are you clear on what to do?"

"Um, I think so." Candance said. "Um, hey Minnie? Do you think my brother's will be okay? I mean, Uncle Ivo wouldn't have sent them if it was dangerous, right?"

"Um, of course not!" Minnie said quickly. Truth be told she was more than a little worried herself, but she couldn't tell Candance that, not when the whole show depended on her. Besides, if the boys were in any real danger, Ivo wouldn't be able to eat cake and sip tea so casually. Would he?

"Hey, Goof!" Ivo said to his waiter as he held a cap and a rain coat. "Why was there a rain coat in my martini?"

"Hyuk! Sorry, Ivo! We're out of umbrellas." Goofy answered. Ivo looked at his new yellow rain coat with flat eyes.

"Hm. Got it in blue?" he asked. As he did a sly, sneaky figure in the back cackled evilly.

"Muhaha!" Pete laughed as he wrung his hands together. "This is perfect! With Mickey gone, I easily close down this place!" He tip toed to a fused box where he lit a small dynamite and tossed it in it.

"Oh! You're on!" Minnie said as the cartoon ended. Candance took a deep gulp.

"O..Okay!" she said nervously as she stepped on to the stage. "Heya, everyone! Um, tonight's special guest is--" Just then she heard a loud boom and the whole place went dark.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Candance exclaimed. Due to the darkness, Goofy couldn't see where he was going and ended up falling back and sending the food he was carrying into the air.

Meanwhile, Donald was in the back, spraying his feathers while he waited for Candance to mess up somehow when the lights went out.

"Huh?! Hey! Who turned out the light?!" he quacked. He stepped out and a tray slammed into head. "Wha?!" He tried to stand, but another tray hit him. "Ow!!" This process repeated nine more times until the poor sailor duck was knocked cold.

"Hey! What happened to the show?" March huffed as he rested his hands on his hip.

"From the sound of it someone blew a fuse with a bomb." Ivo said boredly as he continued to eat his cake in the dark.

"Shouldn't you give your niece a hand?" March asked.

"Hm, you know I would, but I'm using one hand to eat and the other to sip my tea. So I'm afraid I can't." Ivo smirked as he continued to drink his tea.

"Hm. Good point."

"Minnie!" Candance hissed from the stage. "What's going on?!"

"Ooh! This is the work of Pete!" Minnie growled. "Quick! Stall while I try to fix it!"

"Stall?! How can I stall in the dark?!"

"Think of something!"

'_Easy for her to say...'_ Candance said as she took a gulp.

"Err... Nobody panic! The problem is being handled as we speak! In the mean time, er, well, enjoy another cartoon! Yeah! Roll a cartoon, dude!" When started rolling Candance hopped off the stage and navigated herself to her uncle.

"Smooth." Ivo commented as she fell before him.

"Uncle Ivo what's going on?!" Candance asked as she grabbed his coat.

"What? You never saw this cartoon?"

"Huh?" Ivo sighed. "Long story short? Pete's trying to close this place down so he can turn it into a parking lot. And as host, you've gotta stop him."

"What how do I do that?"

"By any means possible, short of actually killing him of course. And do it quickly cause if the show doesn't go on, it over." the man said simply as he poured himself a cup of tea only to have a mouse tumble out. "So that's where you've been." Doormouse hiccuped.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

"Yeah, yeah. The only stars here are TV stars." Ivo said as he placed the mouse in his chest pocket. "I know you're hiding hiding alcohol around here, I know it."

"But! But!" Candance whined as she looked up at her uncle. "What do I do?!"

"Two words;" Ivo said as he bent down to her ear. "Bust. Him." Those words rang through Candace's ears like a bell.

0o0o0o0o0

Perry swung his cage back and forth. He had to get out of here and stop Doofenshmirtz! That was his job. He suddenly felt his cage being lowered. He looked around curiously and soon saw two chipmunks, two mice, and fly.

"Don't worry," a female mouse said. "We'll get you out!" She then pulled out a strange homemade gadget and somehow drilled a hole big enough for him to slip out of his rubber prison. He tipped his hat in thanks.

"Wooow!" a chipmunk with a red nose said as he stared up at Perry. "A real live agent!"

"Dale, don't stare!" the other scolded. "I'm Chip! And this is Dale, Gadget, and Monaray. And we're the rescue rangers! Are you after Fat Cat as well?" Perry nodded.

"We think he's heading for the House of Mouse!" Gadget said. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but whatever it is we gotta stop him!"

"Hah! Good luck to him getting in! I'm still trying to get a reservation!" Monty huffed as he folded his arms. Chip turned to Perry.

"We'll help you stop him, c'mon! We better act fast!" he said. Perry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure about working them, they were toons after all. However he suppose they might be of some help. Besides, Fat cat was their enemy they would probably know how to handle him.

0o0o0o0o0

Phineas and Ferb glared at the enemies around them.

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "I'm a toon! Maybe I can do something 'toony' to help us!" It was only after those word left his mouth did he realize he had no idea how. "Um... Do you know how to do that?" Ferb shook his head. Right now his eyes were filled with fear. Was this the end for them? They were so preoccupied with the monsters in front of them, he didn't notice the strange shadow appear above them.

I know, I know! Short, but isn't a little better than nothing? Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Summer's back! And this time Phienas and Ferb are spending it in Hollywood with their uncle Ivo who happens to do business with toons!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the other disney toons that will be appearing. I do however own Ivo.

Enjoy! But no flames!

"Bust him!" Candance said as an evil grin placed itself upon her face. "Of course! I'll bust him!"

"Yeah, and don't forget to run the show while you do that." Ivo yawned as he looked in the tea pot Door mouse had fallen out of. He that mouse had alcohol hidden somewhere, he knew it! And he wanted, no needed it! If anyone in Toon Town deserved it, he did. "Speaking of which, the cartoon's over."

"Huh? Oh!" Candance rushed back on stage where Minnie quickly handed her some cards. "Um, I hoped enjoy the cartoon. I know I did!" she said. She noticed that thanks to Minnie theh place was now lit by candles. "All the candles you see are provided by Lu Mere's candle service, part of the Be our guest package! Need to host a party? Having guests over? Need to impress those annoying in laws? Then order the Lumere's Be our guest package! Satisfaction, guaranteed!"

As she spoke, Pete snuck around in the shadows.

"Hmph! No little girl is gonna stand in the way of my parking lot!" he huffed. He pulled out a fan and when he switched it on it created a large wind that not only blew out the candle, but the guests as well.

"Ahh!" Candance screamed as she grabbed the stage. "What's going on?" As the other guests and the cake flew away, Ivo buckled himself to the booth, which was bolted to the floor and the March hare and the Mad Hatter grabbed his arms.

"The guests are flying away!" Donald squawked.

"Wow," Ivo said. "I always thought he was a bad actor, but he's really blowing them away."

"I got 'em!" Goofy said. He pulled out a large butterfly net and caught the guests as the flew by him. As held on the stage she suddenly noticed Pete in the rafters.

"You!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how does this thing work?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he looked the Whatamager.

"How should I know?" Fat cat said as he looked at it as well.

"Well how are we suppose to use it then?" Heinz frowned.

"Rule number 46 of the villain's hand book;" Fat cat quoted. "If you do not know how to work something acquire someone who can."

"Who?"

"Well, there's three choices;" Fat Cat said. "Ludwig's in Africa, so we can't get him at the moment, so that leaves two..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perry had followed the Rescue Rangers to their plane, but he was much to large for it and so they decided to take his car.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Gadget said as she examined the controls. "Everything's so high tech! But I guess that's to be expected from a spy car."

"Say, Mac. I'm hungry! We've been following Fat Cat for two days now! Got any cheese?" Monaray asked. Perry opened the glove box and tossed him a piece of cheese from his lunch box. He wasn't really paying attention them at moment for at the moment, the mind had started spinning. Doofenshmritz was heading to the house of mouse, where his family was. Wasn't it bad enough they were alone with Ivo? Why was fate picking on him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ferb was sure it was over for them when suddenly from behind a figure jumped down from the cliff and bearing a brush.

"Huh?" Phineas blinked. The rabbit scowled at the creatures before turning the setting on his brush. He then used it to attack the creatures that attacked them and with one swipe one of the creatures were gone. The others let out a shrilling screech as they tried to attack as well, but the rabbit turned and used the brush on them as well. One spat a glowing fluid at him, but he leaped over it and after loading the brush like a gun, he use to shoot what smelled like lead at them.

"Whoa!" Phineas gasped when he the creatures were all gone. He then took a closer look at the figure. He appeared to be a black rabbit with a white face and blue pants. He looked up at the children curiously as they approached. "Thanks! I was starting to think we were goners!"

'_Starting?'_ Ferb wondered. Personally he was past wondering and was sure they were goners! Phineas held his hand out to the bunny.

"I'm Phineas, this is Ferb! We're here to find Mickey! Have you seen him?" When he mentioned Mickey's name the rabbit scowled, then ran off.

"H-hey! Wait!" Phineas yelled as he and Ferb ran after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey let out a low grunt as he stood.

"Ooh... Gasp! Oh no!" he looked at his body and saw that it had returned to the look it had when he was in the 1950s. "The rewinds begun! I gotta find a way out of here, fast!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah-ha! I see you now!" Candance growled. She pushed against the wind, but it was harder than she thought. She went flying into the wall, where she made a permanent impression. "Ow! Ooh! How is he running that fan when the fuse is out?" She then let out a scream as a shovel almost impaled her. "Hey!" Just then she got an idea. "Hmm!" she grabbed the shovel and then began to use it to dig a hole in the floor. Meanwhile, Pete laughed evilly as he wrung his fingers together.

"Ha, ha! At this rate, my parking lot will be up in no time!" he laughed. What he didn't notice was Candance digging a hole around him.

'_Hope this works!'_ she thought. Pete kept laughing until he fell into the hole.

"Whoaa!" he yelled as he fell.

"Ha!" Candance yelled in triumph as she jumped out. "Take that! That'll teach ya to try and ruin my show!"

'_I can't believe that worked!'_ she thought. Her pride was downsized though when Pete flew out with a jet pack.

"Ha, ha! You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled.

"Oh, come on!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, come on!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Just let us in already!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not list!" Daisy said.

"My dear girl, you don't understand," Fat cat said cooly. "We're here to meet our friends, Phineas and Ferb."

"Sorry, they're not here." Daisy told them.

"What?"

"They're not here. They're... picking someone up." she explained.

"Well, can't we wait for them?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Not here."

"Oh I see..." Doofenshmirtz was quiet and then he along with the other minions tried to run in, but Daisy pushed a button and they were carried out by Hercules.

"Nice try," she said to them.

"Grr! Curse you receptionist and muscular heroes!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he was thrown out of the house of mouse with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know, I know! You wait for months for this chapter and it's short! I apologize, but been super busy lately. I'll get the next chapter out after I finish the movie for it and I update my Disney story.

Review!


End file.
